Waiting on the Sun
by lynnsieishere
Summary: Lee Phillips just moved from California to Hull, Idaho to live with her mother after her dad loses his job. With her family's religious background, she should fit in fine in this Mormonized small town. Although, with her sudden reduction of freedom, she keeps to herself. She soons finds Harlan Wilson to have fun with, without any vices. Will she let him in, or push him away?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _Go_ by The Civil Wars

**Chapter One**

_I don't wanna stay  
I don't wanna go_

The small room was almost empty, only a mattress on the floor with a plain white sheet and a pillow. A box sat next to it that read "**Lee's closet**."

Lee walked into the room with her dad following behind her. She grabbed the pillow on the bed and he grabbed the last box. "You know," her father started, "I'm sorry you have to go. I wish you didn't have to."

Lee nodded her head, hugging the pillow against her. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she stated, following her dad out of the room.

He walked down the stairs and through the kitchen to his left, where he was able to exit out to the garage. It wasn't the biggest condo in the world, but since it was just him and Lee, they didn't need much space. It was home to them.

A small moving van was parked in front of the garage. Her dad set the last box inside and locked everything up. "Ready?" her father asked, getting into the driver's seat and looking over at her.

Lee let out a soft sigh. "Yep."

Once the garage door closed they drove out of the complex and hit the highway.

"So after I drop you off, I've gotta head back and load up all of my stuff. Gotta be out by the end of the week."

Lee smirked. "Say 'hi' to grandma for me."

He ignored her comment and watched the road. The faint country station playing on the radio filled the silence for a couple minutes.

"Hopefully I'll be able to find a new job soon and you can come live with me again. If you wanted to."

Lee nodded and chewed on her lip, looking out the window at the scenery around her.

She wasn't overly excited about moving from California to Idaho. The only thing she was excited about was a new place where no one knew her. She needed some fresh faces.

She had to admit, living with her dad wasn't much different then living on her own. Most of the time he'd be in the garage, drinking, probably watching porn, or smoking a bowl. Either that, or working from 9-5 every day of the week.

She liked the freedom, and he didn't mind her doing what she wanted, as long as she did a few chores every once in a while.

Her mom was a whole different ball game. She went to church, worked, and she always reminded you to follow her rules. Lee hated being told what to do, which is why she liked living with her dad so much.

After a couple hours of driving they stopped at a gas station and a quick bathroom break before hitting the road again.

"How much longer do you think?" Lee asked, trying to get comfortable with the pillow leaned against the window.

"Well, we're almost in Vegas. Maybe about… 10 hours?"

She groaned. "Great." She didn't mind road trips, but 10 hours of driving was a little much.

"We'll try not to stop unless we have to. I want to get there by 9am."

"Fine with me."

…

5 stops and 9 and a half hours later, they parked in front of a small, two-story, light blue house.

Lee stood on the front lawn and looked it over, her long blonde hair up in a pony-tail. "Cute."

A moment later she heard the front door open and close. "Hey!" her mom grinned, opening her arms as she walked down the steps from the porch.

Lee smiled. "Hey, mom."

They both hugged while her dad opened the back of the moving van.

"How was the drive?" her mom asked curiously.

She was a couple inches shorter than Lee, blonde hair and thin, in her mid-thirties.

Lee shrugged. "It was alright. I got to sleep for a third of it."

"Yeah, thanks for helping out with the driving," her dad said sarcastically as he walked past them with a box.

"Shut up," Lee muttered.

"You look so good!" Her mom looked her up and down and hugged her tight again. "I'm so happy you're here."

Lee was 5'10 and got her height from her dad, who was 6'2. She had long blonde hair like both her parents and was thin. Thinner than she used to be, probably what her mom was commenting on.

"It's good to see you," Lee smiled. She wasn't sure what else to say; she'd be lying if she said she was happy to be there.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Her mother led her into the house. Her boxes were left in the entry way where her dad placed them. The kitchen was on the left, and the living room was past the stairs at the back of the house, right of the dining room. They walked up the stairs and she eyed the pictures hanging on the wall as they passed them. Most of them were of Lee when she was younger, both of them together or just her at Disneyland or Sea World. None of her dad. Others were of pictures of aunts, uncles, grandmas, grandpas. The master bedroom was right of the stairs and they walked across the banister to a room, left of the bathroom. "Here we are."

Lee looked around. There was a large window that viewed the side of the house, as well as the neighboring house. A full bed was against the right wall, and a closet was parallel to it in the back wall. She nodded and smiled. "Nice."

Her mom grinned. "We can go into town later and pick up some things to spruce the place up a little if you'd like. Once you have all your boxes in here and you've unpacked a little."

Lee nodded. "Sounds good."

"Well I'm gonna go finish up breakfast. Your dad is welcome to stay if he'd like, unless he needs to get back on the road."

Lee shrugged. "You can ask."

Her mom nodded. "Alright, well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She walked back downstairs, stopping at the front door where her dad placed the last box.

Lee stood in the doorway of her new room, listening for any conversation between them.

"You're welcome to stay for breakfast," she heard her mother say.

"It's alright. Gotta get back on the road."

"Alright. Just offering."

Lee rolled her eyes. Figures. Her mom didn't even say hello to her dad when they first pulled up. What made her think they would want to be in the same room together?

She walked back downstairs and stepped onto the porch. Lee watched her father walk across the grass and up the steps. "That's all of 'em."

She smiled and they hugged. "I'll miss you."

He cleared his throat. "I'll miss you too."

"Don't cry, dad. It's not goodbye forever."

His eyes got a little teary. "I know." He forced a smile. "You're just my special girl."

Lee swallowed. "I know." She held back the tears the pricked at her eyes. "I love you, dad."

They hugged tighter. "I love you too, baby."

"Try and find a job so I'm not stuck here forever," Lee muttered, hoping her mother wasn't listening.

"If she's being a pain in the ass, you can always call and vent to me about it," her father whispered.

She chuckled. "Alright. Now get outta here."

"Bye, Lee."

Lee watched her dad walk down the steps and get into the moving van, waving before starting the engine and disappearing down the street.

She waved, the tears finally coming to her eyes as she watched him drive away.

Lee did her best to wipe her eyes before walking inside to the kitchen, where her mom had prepared eggs and bacon.

They both sat at the table, eating in silence at first. "You alright?" her mom asked.

Lee nodded. "I'm good."

"Once you've settled in enough we can head to town," her mom smiled, getting up to set her plate into the sink.

"Sounds like a plan."

…

Lee unpacked her clothes and hung them in the closet, setting out other pictures on her nightstand and a lamp next to her bed. She wasn't sure what else she needed, but her mom seemed to be excited to show her around town, so she didn't protest.

Her mom showed her where they'd go to church and what time each Sunday. She told her which ward she was in and explained how the Bishop wanted to meet with her to welcome her to the area. Since they were Mormon, they only went to church once a week, and maybe a few activities if the ward had anything planned. A ward is a congregation, meeting at a certain time each Sunday. It has its own Bishop and high counselors, who watch over the members of the ward. Lee was in a ward called the "Single Adult Ward." Full of people 18 years and over who hadn't yet married, since married couples attended the family wards.

It didn't appeal to her, but she'd go at least one Sunday and try it out. She had fallen into the habit of not going since she lived with her dad. Her mom didn't know, nor was she going to tell her.

If she really didn't want to go, she'd bring a change of clothes and hide out for three hours each Sunday.

They parked in front of a general store that was on Main Street. Lee noticed a few trucks parked next to theirs and someone loading their truck bed with hay bales that sat on the curb.

He glanced her way as they stepped onto the curb, approaching him. He was tall, around what she guessed to be about 6 foot. He wore a light blue, plaid shirt, jeans, and old work boots. His hair was blonde and almost reached his shoulders.

"Morning, Harlan," her mom greeted as they passed.

"Mornin', Sister H," he smiled, wiping his forehead with the back of his glove.

"Harlan, this is my daughter Lee." Her mom gestured to her and she smiled politely. "She just moved into town."

Harlan smiled. "Nice to meet you." He put his hand out to Lee, taking off one of his gloves.

They shook hands and Lee nodded. "Pleasure."

"Harlan's in your ward," her mom stated.

"Cool," Lee smiled.

Harlan grinned. "Awesome. Let me know if you need anything." Lee nodded and he slipped his glove back onto his hand. "Ride to church, tour guide, anything," he added.

She nodded. "Great. I'll have to keep that in mind."

Her mom nudged her. "You guys get to know each other a bit, I'll be inside."

Lee opened her mouth to protest, but her mom was gone before she could say anything.

Harlan lifted up the last bale of hay onto his truck and shut the tailgate. "So where'd you move from?"

"California."

"What brings you to the beautiful town of Hull, Idaho?" he asked, leaning casually against his truck. He took off his gloves and shoved them into his back pocket.

Lee shrugged. "My dad lost his job, so I moved up here with my mom."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He seemed sympathetic, and Lee shrugged again, giving him a small smile.

"It's alright."

"How long are you staying for?"

"I don't know. Could be stuck here forever."

Harlan smiled. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

_Well, yeah, it's a bad thing_. She wasn't going to deny missing California. But maybe she'd warm up to this small town. "What're those hay bales for?"

"I was picking them up for my boss. I'm a ranch hand."

Lee nodded. "Ah, very cool."

Harlan smiled. "Yeah, it's a lot of hard work but it pays well."

"That's good," Lee smiled. "So you work with horses and stuff?"

Harlan nodded. "You like horses?"

"Yeah, I used to take lessons. Not for very long though," she smiled. "But yeah, I like to ride."

"Very cool."

Lee smiled. "Yep."

There was a bit of an awkward silence and Lee chewed on her lip, blanking on what else she could possibly say. She was about to excuse herself before Harlan broke the silence.

"I'm not quite sure, but my guess is that you need someone to tag along with for your first Sunday here." Harlan grinned.

It forced a smile out of Lee and she glanced away, now noticing how gorgeous his smile was. "I'm alright, thanks."

"Alright, well if you need someone to sit next to, I'll save you a seat."

Lee shook her head slightly, the smile still on her face. "I may not make it. I've got plans."

"Plans?" Harlan was curious and he wrinkled his eyebrows.

Lee nodded and folded her arms, shifting her weight.

"Plans to do what?"

"Explore?" Lee shrugged, her eyebrows raised.

Harlan chuckled. "We could do that any day."

"We?" Lee laughed. "Are you always this forward in the first five minutes?"

Harlan shook his head slightly. "I'm just bein' nice. Nothing wrong with being nice."

Lee nodded slowly. "Right…well, maybe."

"I'll take a maybe," Harlan smiled.

Lee chuckled and glanced toward the general store. "I'd better go. It was nice meeting you."

Harlan gave her a nod. "So I'll see you around then?"

Lee smiled. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _Timing Is Everything_ by Garrett Hedlund

**Chapter Two**

_When it seems a rhyme is hard to find  
That's when one comes along, just in time_

Lee was settling fine into her new room. She hung up the various posters she brought with her, along with a map, once belonging to her grandfather. She loved maps. She liked looking at the different states and countries, planning and circling each place she'd like to visit one day.

She hung up a few shelves she would use for movies, books, candles, and pictures. She loved reading, although she didn't know many good books to read, nor did she read all the time.

Lee fell into the habit of watching movies alone. She would of course watch a movie with a group of friends, but watching them alone became something she'd normally do.

She didn't mind being alone. She liked it, even.

On the night stand sat a picture of her father and her when she was little. It showed her sitting at a picnic table, a birthday cake with pink frosting sitting in front of her. Her father's head was buried in her neck and she had a big grin on her face.

It reminded her of the times her family seemed to get along.

Lee looked out the window and surveyed the day. It was sunny and bright. She liked these days. If there was a bit of a cool breeze and the sun was out to keep you warm, she'd say it was a perfect day.

She got dressed, pulling on jeans, a striped v-neck and white sneakers. Her hair fell onto her shoulders in waves, not caring to straighten or fool with it since all she did was run her hand through it throughout the day anyway.

These past couple days were a little boring since she had arrived on Wednesday. Thursday and Friday she was able to unpack and let every set in. It was still a little surreal to her.

Her dad had called the day before to check in and see how she was. He asked if her mom was bothering her yet and she told him she was fine. She wasn't lying; she was patient and didn't get upset unless she was forced to do something, which hadn't happened yet. Not that she would tell him if her mom was getting on her nerves.

Since it was Saturday she knew her mother would be home.

Lee walked downstairs and noticed her mother in the kitchen. "Hey, honey," she greeted.

Lee smiled. "Hey, mom."

She was looking through the fridge and jotting down things on the notepad next to her on the counter.

"I was just making a grocery list." Her mom looked up at her with a smile. "Want anything?"

Lee shook her head. "I'm alright, thanks." She didn't know what else she could possibly need. Getting home-cooked meals was great enough. Not that her dad didn't cook, but he wasn't exactly the cook her mom was.

Her mom eyed the bag that hung at Lee's side. "Where're you off to?"

She shrugged. "I was just gonna take a walk. Maybe down to Main Street."

"Seen Harlan at all lately?"

"I've been in the house for the past two days, mom," she chuckled. Of course she hadn't seen him.

"Well, if you see him in town, ask him for a ride to church tomorrow. I need the car to go visiting teaching."

Lee rolled her eyes. "Alright. I will," she lied.

"What?" her mom smiled, obviously noticing the eye roll.

"Nothing."

Her mother ignored her. "Church is good for you," her mom nagged. "And I'm guessing your father wasn't the best influence when you were living together."

Lee knew she was right; she just didn't want to admit it. "I just don't want to go."

"Why not?"

Lee leaned against the doorway. "Because I don't know anyone. And…I don't know. I just don't."

"You know Harlan," her mother pried. "And how are you supposed to meet people if you don't go?"

"Then I'll just not go. And be anti-social."

Her mom shook her head. "I knew it." She ripped the piece of paper off the notepad. "I knew having you live with your father was a bad idea."

Lee chewed on her lip as she thought of something to say. She didn't want to argue with her, or make things worse by saying something hurtful. "Can you not bring him into this?" she asked softly.

"Well you know it's true," her mom argued.

"I have my agency, mom."

Her mother sighed, suddenly going quiet. For once, she didn't have anything to say.

"I'll see you later." Lee turned to the front door and opened it without another word.

"When will you be back?" her mother called.

Lee shrugged, walking down the steps and onto the grass. She wasn't used to people asking. "Call me if you need me, I have my phone."

…

It didn't take long until she reached Main Street. Like always, it was full of people going about their business. Everyone seemed to be friendly. Lee wasn't quite used to it, but she liked the small-town, country hospitality.

She eyed each store as she walked past, making sure to memorize where everything was.

She soon found herself wander into a small boutique, a few cute clothes, and a "Help Wanted" sign catching her eye.

A young girl, about sixteen sat behind the counter, her chin resting on her palm.

As soon as Lee stepped up to the counter the girl smiled politely, suddenly not looking so bored. "Can I help you?"

Lee returned her smile and nodded. "I just noticed the sign." She pointed blindly with her thumb toward the door. "Do you guys have any applications?"

"Oh yeah," the girl smiled, "Of course." There was a small pile next to her and she set one on the counter in front of Lee.

"Thanks." Lee picked up the pen that also sat on the counter and started the application.

"I'm Jessica, by the way," she added, making Lee look up from what she was writing.

"I'm Lee," she smiled faintly. She finished what she was writing before Jessica spoke up again.

"New around here?"

Lee nodded. "Just moved here Wednesday."

"From where?"

"California."

"Interesting choice, moving here I mean. Most people just pass through."

Lee smiled as she filled out the boxes on the application, glancing up at Jessica between writing. "Yeah, well…it wasn't exactly my choice, I guess."

"Why's that?"

"I moved in with my mom."

"Oh, I see."

A few minutes of silence and a signature later, Lee handed the application back to Jessica with a small smile. "See you around."

"You'll honestly probably get the job. You're the only one who's shown interest in it so far. And we've had the sign up for a week."

Lee smiled. "Sweet. Then I'll see you soon."

Jessica nodded. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Lee gave Jessica a small wave and made her way out of the store.

She began to walk along the sidewalk again before seeing a familiar red, Ford pick-up truck parked at the gas station a couple feet away.

Lee walked a little slower, trying not to be too obvious about looking for Harlan. When she didn't see him, she dismissed the thought, walking into the small convenient store to grab something to eat.

Lee walked down an aisle, to the back wall lined with fridges full of drinks.

She picked out a water bottle and a bag of chips on her way to the counter. She set her things down and eyed the lighters that sat on a display beside her while she pulled out her wallet. Picking up a white "Bic" lighter, Lee set it on the counter and handed the clerk whatever amount she owed him, muttering to keep the change on her way out.

She shoved the lighter and her wallet back into her bag before struggling to open her water bottle.

"Need help?" a deep voice asked, to her right.

Lee's head turned to see Harlan walking toward her.

She gave him a small smile, holding out the water bottle. "Sure."

He twisted the cap like it was nothing, handing it back to her. "Always thought they sealed those too tight." He smiled, trying to make her feel better about not being able to open it.

Lee smirked. "I loosened it for you."

Harlan's smile didn't falter. "How's exploring?"

Lee took a sip of her water and shrugged. "Found a job."

"Ooh, exciting," Harlan chuckled. "Where?"

"Ashley's Boutique."

Harlan nodded. "Ah, I know that place."

Lee nodded slowly. "Right…well, I'll see you around." She took a few steps away from him before Harlan spoke up.

"Hey, do you need a ride tomorrow?"

Lee turned back to face him, taking a few steps backward. "I'm alright," she shook her head. "Thanks."

"You sure?"

She nodded with an innocent smile and Harlan put his hands on his hips.

"I better see you there."

"Yeah? Or else what?"

"Or else…I'll be disappointed."

"Welp, sorry to disappoint." Lee gave him a small wave and turned back around. She was stubborn. If she didn't want to do something, she wasn't going to do it.

"Hey Lee?" Harlan called.

She turned around again and he was standing in the exact same spot.

"Can I see you after then?"

She raised an eyebrow, curious. "When exactly is after?"

"Around…six?"

Lee smiled faintly. "Alright. Sure."

Harlan gave her a content smile. "Cool. I'll pick you up at six."

Lee nodded, her smile growing. "See you then."

"And Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something warm. And bring a blanket."

Lee chuckled to herself and nodded. "Bye, Harlan."

She turned around and headed back in the direction she came.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _Only Human_ by Tim McGraw

**Chapter Three**

_Finding out you're only human is hard  
I want to change the world  
But I don't know where to start  
And I am bold enough to believe  
There is hope among the ruins  
Finding out you're only human_

It was later in the evening and Lee was in her room. She had a couple candles burning and the lamp on that sat on her night stand. The sun was going down, bringing in some light through the window.

She stood in front of her closet, eyeing her clothes as she figured out what to wear.

_He said to wear something warm_, she thought.

Lee didn't go on dates often. But when she did, she wanted to look like she at least _tried_ to look nice.

Her style wasn't very girly. It usually consisted of jeans, cut-offs, sneakers, and shirts a size larger than she needed that she would tie at the side. Oversized sweaters worked their way in somehow too.

She always seemed to find cute and affordable clothes. If it looked a little out-dated she could rock it.

The thrift shop was her best friend; if they had a lot to choose from.

She picked out a loose, deep v-neck, a red and black flannel, jeans, and sneakers. She would bring along an extra sweater just in case she needed more layers.

Once she got dressed she heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" her mother called.

"Upstairs!"

She heard her mom's footsteps as she made her way up the stairs and across the banister.

Lee looked through her bag, making sure she had everything.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked, walking toward her and sitting at the edge of the bed.

Her mom was still in her church clothes; a blouse, skirt, and heels.

"Harlan asked me to hangout, so we are."

Her mom nodded. "Oh, okay."

Lee gave her a small smile, sitting on the bed as well. "Yep. How was church?"

"It was good. They had a lot of great messages today."

Lee nodded. "Cool."

"How was the Singles Ward?"

"Uh…good?"

Her mother gave her a displeased look. "You didn't go, did you?"

Lee rolled her eyes. "I'll go next week."

"Promise?"

"…No," Lee muttered.

"At least give it a try. If you really don't like it, you can come to church with me."

"Agency mom, remember?"

"You know, I really don't like when you say that," she said, a little irritation in her voice.

_Why, because you know I'm right?_ She was very persistent if she didn't get her way.

Lee let out a soft sigh. "Mom…I really don't like how you're forcing me into going to church. Shouldn't I be going for myself? Not you?"

"Alright, fine." Her mom got up and walked toward the door. "Just do whatever you want."

Lee rolled her eyes. "Mom," she called.

Her mom ignored her and shut the door.

Lee knew she'd do that. If she didn't get what she wanted, she would make you feel guilty about it and you'd give in eventually just to make her happy.

She hadn't lived with her mom in over a year, but she knew her tricks.

Lee groaned and fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes. _At least I'm going out tonight_.

After lying there a minute or two, she heard a knock at the door.

Lee sat up quickly and checked the time; just noticing it was six o'clock already.

She grabbed her sweater and placed the strap to her bag on her shoulder, hearing her mother open the door.

"Hi, Harlan," her mother greeted.

"Hey, Sister P," Harlan's deep baritone voice answered.

"How are you?"

Lee opened her door and walked across the banister to the stairs, glancing at both of them in the foyer.

"I'm doing well, thank you. What about yourself?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Hi," Lee smiled, looking over Harlan as she took the last step. He wore jeans, his usual pair of boots, and a pull-over.

"Hey." Harlan returned her smile. "Ready to go?"

Lee nodded. "Yep." She gave her mom a small wave as she walked out the door. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, now. You guys be safe."

Harlan followed her out the door. "We will," he called, following Lee down the pathway to the sidewalk where his truck was parked along the curb.

They both climbed in and took off down the street.

"Dammit," Lee sighed, "I forgot a blanket."

Harlan smiled. "It's alright; I have a few in the backseat."

"Okay, cool."

They watched the road, and the faint country station played in the background.

"So how was your day?" Harlan asked, breaking the silence.

Lee shrugged. "I got a lot of reading done. And slept…a lot." She chuckled and Harlan did too.

"Sounds productive."

"Oh, definitely." Lee glanced at him and saw his smile. "How was yours?"

Harlan nodded. "Good."

Their eyes focused on the road again, silence filling the cab as they both searched for something to talk about.

"So do you live with your parents?" Lee asked, finally thinking up something to talk about.

Harlan nodded. "I moved back in after my mission, and I'm just saving up money for my own place. Or maybe college. I'm not sure yet."

Lee watched the road as she listened. "Where'd you serve your mission?"

"Texas."

"Ah, cool. Just around Houston?"

Harlan smiled. "Yeah. It was hot as hell, but…." he shrugged. "It was a lot of fun. Got to help, and meet, some really cool people."

Lee smiled. "That's great."

Harlan nodded. "Yeah, I miss it a lot. I've only been back for about six months."

"I bet. It can be a bit of an adjustment once you get back."

"Definitely. But it's gotten better. I missed home, too."

They pulled into a dirt parking lot that overlooked a lake. The sky was almost dark, but not quite yet; the sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains in the distance.

"Here we are," Harlan chimed. He gave Lee a small smile and grabbed a few blankets from the backseat before getting out and meeting Lee in front of the truck.

Lee hugged herself, feeling the cool night breeze.

Harlan noticed and unfolded a blanket, setting it on her shoulders as they walked down to a dock that stretched into the water.

"Thanks," Lee muttered, smiling to herself as she looked out at the peaceful waters.

"Haven't been here yet, huh?" Harlan wondered. He took a seat at the end of the dock and hung his feet over the edge, reaching only inches away from the water.

Lee sat cross-legged next to him, pulling the blanket around her to keep warm. "Nope."

Harlan glanced at her. "I like to go fishing when I have time to myself. Or just come sit on the dock and think about things."

"What kind of things?" Lee asked, turning her gaze to him.

He pushed back his hair and rested his palms on the wood behind him, leaning back slightly. "School, work, saving money." He shrugged. "It's relaxing, I guess."

Lee nodded and looked back at the water. She understood how it would be. It was nice to just sit and think about things; although sometimes she would just think herself into a depressing corner of self-pity. "Where were you thinking about going to school?"

"Possibly Ricks College. It's only a few hours away."

"Oh, okay." Lee gave Harlan a small smile. "I've heard it's a good school."

"Yeah. I just don't know what I want to study, is all."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. And it's great that you're saving money for your own place. It means you've got somewhere to go in case you can't decide on anything soon."

Harlan gave Lee a small nod. "What about you? Are you planning on going to school?"

Lee looked out at the water, feeling Harlan's eyes on her. She had a fixed expression on her face. "Eh, I think that ship has kind of sailed. I hadn't applied anywhere, and I've just been working and saving ever since I graduated a year ago."

"So, you don't really know where you're going?" Harlan chuckled.

"I guess not," Lee smiled, glancing at Harlan.

"There's nothing wrong with not wanting to go to school."

Lee smiled faintly. "Yeah, I couldn't imagine going back for another four years. It seems so miserable."

Harlan laughed softly. "Thank you for your motivation."

"What?" Lee grinned, "I mean, you'll go to get more experience in whatever you decide to do. I just have no interest in doing that. Why waste money on something I could probably just learn to do myself?"

"…Because what if you can't?"

Lee shrugged. "Then I'm screwed." She laughed softly. "I'd rather not be miserable, thank you."

"You never know until you try," Harlan nudged.

Lee smiled at him. "Then let me know how it works out for you."

Harlan grinned, looking out at the water, and the moon that made its way into the sky. "I will."

The moon helped to bring light to the dark night, reflecting off the water. Although the water was calm, you could still see it ripple as it moved softly.

Lee was just starting to agree with Harlan. It was peaceful out here.

"So you had to move out here with your mom because your dad lost his job?" Harlan confirmed, breaking the silence.

Lee ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah. He's living with my grandma now."

"That must've been rough for him."

Lee shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time he's had to."

"Why's that?"

Lee gathered her thoughts. "Just, after my mom left, he sold the house and we moved in with my grandma until he was able to afford an apartment for us to live in. So it hasn't been the first time my grandma's helped him out."

"You mean after your mom left to Idaho? Or…" Harlan was curious. "Sorry, I'm just confused."

Lee shook her head gently. "It's alright." She wasn't quite used to telling the story of how her parents divorced. No one had been this interested in it before. "It was when my parents first got divorced. My mom left and my dad had to sell the house. I was probably five or so." Harlan nodded, reassuring her that he was listening. "She only moved to Idaho after I graduated. She asked if I wanted to come, but I didn't want to at the time."

"So you've been living with your dad ever since they split?"

Lee shook her head again slightly. "No, I was probably around six or seven when I moved in with my mom. I mean, I'd go back and forth between my mom and dad's house a lot. Probably three times a week. But my mom would pick me up and drop me off at school. So I mainly lived with her up until I graduated high school. Then she moved up here and yada, yada." Lee waved her hand like she was dismissing the thought.

Harlan nodded, playing with his hands as he listened. "Sounds rough."

Lee chuckled softly. "You have no idea." Her eyes returned to the water and her smile faded as she thought more about it. She let out a content sigh and returned her eyes back to Harlan, who was already looking at her. "So, tell me about your family."

"Well," Harlan started, taking in a breath. "I have a little sister, Missy who's seven, and an older brother George, who's twenty-eight. He lives in Salt Lake with his wife and two daughters; Alexis and Isabella."

"Did your brother go on a mission?"

Harlan nodded. "He went to Russia."

"Ooh, that must've been interesting."

Harlan grinned at a thought. "Yeah, sometimes when he's mad, he swears in Russian."

Lee laughed. "That's useful."

Harlan laughed too. "Yeah, he's gonna have fun screwing with his daughter's boyfriends."

"I could only imagine," Lee beamed.

Harlan laughed softly, glancing at the water. Lee smiled out at the peaceful lake, feeling Harlan scoot a little closer. His arm brushed against hers and she looked at him.

His eyes were on the water.

Lee followed his trail of vision and smiled to herself.

He was easy to talk to. For once she kinda, sorta, had her guard down.

They talked more about family. More about Harlan's family than Lee's, since she was an only child, and her whole "my parents divorced when I was five" story was depressing.

Lee could tell Harlan cared a lot about his family and a lot for other people.

He sounded like a great missionary. He was humble about it, but she knew he had probably helped a lot of people. Maybe even broke a few hearts along the way. Not that he would've noticed.

It fell quiet after talking for a while, and they both sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the night and the company of each other. For the first time that night, they were content with the silence, not really feeling the need to bring up another topic so it wasn't awkward.

Lee looked over at the shore and smiled to herself, getting up. "Ten bucks we could find some good rocks to skip."

Harlan looked up at her. "What?"

"Rocks…to skip across the water…" Lee chuckled lightly.

Harlan stood up. "What kind of rocks?"

"Flat, smooth ones." Lee walked down the dock and made her way onto the shore. She did her best to search for rocks, only having the light from the moon to help her. "Have you never skipped rocks before?"

"No," Harlan shook his head.

Lee was a little surprised he hadn't. Apparently he didn't come to the lake as much as she thought.

She picked up a couple smooth rocks and handed one to Harlan. "You just try and skim it across the top, like this." Lee threw the rock across the top of the water and watched it skip three times before dropping into the water. It disturbed the water, and she watched the ripples spread across the calm waters for a moment.

Harlan watched her and tried to imitate her throw a moment later. It landed straight in the water, not even making one skip. "Awe," Harlan whined.

Lee smiled. "Go like this…" She stood behind him and held his hand, swinging it at an angle gently. "Try and angle your throw the best you can."

Harlan nodded, taking another rock from Lee.

She took a step back and waited.

Harlan gave it another try, watching it skip twice, then fall into the water. "WOO!" he grinned, throwing up his hands.

Lee laughed softly. "See? That was better."

Harlan and Lee looked for more rocks, skipping each one they had found.

"Where'd you learn this from?" Harlan asked. He watched as Lee skipped another, before trying again himself.

"My dad," she answered.

"Are you guys close?"

Lee shook her head slightly. "Not really."

"But you lived with him," Harlan insisted.

Lee gave him a nod. "Yeah…but that doesn't mean we're close."

"Well, why aren't you?"

"I don't know. Ask him," Lee replied, a little attitude to her voice.

Harlan noticed the change in the mood and he put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Sorry."

Lee smiled faintly. "It's alright."

Harlan skipped more stones. It was silent for a few minutes.

Lee skipped another rock and glanced at Harlan. "We just don't talk very much, I guess."

Harlan sat on the sand a few feet from the water. "You and your dad?"

Lee nodded, soon taking a seat next to him. "He doesn't really ask about my love life, or friends, or anything. He usually just rants about his own."

Harlan drew things in the sand beneath him, nodding softly to confirm he was listening.

"I mean, he'll ask me how I'm doing and stuff. But then he'll tie my response into something that happened to him that day, and just go off on a tangent about how screwed up his life is."

"That's not very fair to you," he commented, looking over at Lee.

Lee shrugged. "He doesn't have anyone else to vent to."

"Yeah, but you need someone to vent to, too."

Lee found a stick and wrote her name in cursive in the sand. "I'm alright."

Harlan moved to sit cross-legged, and then shifted in his seat to get comfortable. "…If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

Lee wiped away her drawings in the sand and Harlan watched her.

"I promise to keep everything between us, if you wanted, too."

Lee smiled, glancing at him. "Thanks."

"Of course."

She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against them, turning her gaze to Harlan. "Are you and your dad close?"

Harlan nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good," Lee smiled.

Harlan noticed her smile and returned it. "Yeah, it's nice to have him to go to if I need advice. He's a great guy."

Lee's smile widened. "So that's where you get it from."

Harlan chuckled and put his hand to his chest. "Awe, you're too kind."

"It's important to have a good relationship with your parents, or you're kind of lost."

Harlan nodded, thinking for a moment. "Is that what you feel? Lost?"

Lee looked out into the water and took a minute before answering. Finally, she shrugged. "I don't know."

Harlan watched her closely, turning his eyes to the water a moment later.

Lee chewed on her lip, wanting the subject to change.

She had gotten used to the cool June night. "Is the water cold?" she asked as she got up and took a few steps toward the water. She looked over her shoulder at Harlan, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Why not take a dip?" Lee smiled.

Harlan chuckled. "We don't have bathing suits."

"You've got boxers on don't you?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, his voice a little cautious.

Lee bent over and touched the water, standing up straight and shaking her hand of the water with a smile. "It's not that bad."

Harlan eyed her. "Okay…" He laughed a moment later. "Why don't we just come back on a hot day? When we actually have bathing suits?"

Lee smirked, breaking into a smile a moment later. "Fine, you win."

Harlan grinned. "Yay! What's my prize?"

Lee laughed. "Nothing. You get nothing."

"Awe," Harlan pouted. "You're no fun."

Lee smiled. "Here." She handed picked up a small rock and tossed it to him. "A smooth, elegant, skipping stone."

Harlan laughed softly and got up. He walked toward the water and threw it. It skipped four times before sinking to the bottom. "Wow, you really picked a winner."

Lee rolled her eyes, looking back at the lake with a smile.

"Hey," Harlan nudged, "It's getting a little late. Wanna head back?"

Lee tried to hide her faint disappointment. She was having fun; she didn't want it to end yet. "Sure," Lee shrugged.

"Sorry," Harlan said as he helped Lee to her feet. "I've just got work early tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about it," Lee smiled faintly.

They both walked toward the truck. "I had fun," Harlan admitted.

Lee's smile widened. "I did too."

They both got into the truck, Harlan opening the door for Lee before making his way to the driver's side.

She threw the blankets into the backseat and got comfortable in her seat as Harlan backed out and headed down the road.

"…I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the Family Home Evening tomorrow night that the ward is putting on…but I'm sensing you're not really interested, considering you've been avoiding the whole 'church' subject."

Family Home Evening happens every Monday night, usually with family. It's a time to come together, and maybe talk about the upcoming week and bond with each other, tying in some religious teaching as well.

Harlan was right, and Lee was grateful he picked up on that.

"Yeah…it's not really my cup of tea."

Harlan offered a small nod. "I won't scold you or anything for not coming. But that doesn't mean I won't stop inviting you." He smiled.

Lee rolled her eyes, trying and failing to hold back a smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

She wasn't about to go into why she didn't go to church. Lee thought the topic might come up eventually. Maybe if they were to hang out more in the future.

A moment later, Harlan parked along the curb and they both got out, meeting on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for tonight," Lee smiled. "I had fun."

"Good. I was hoping you would." Harlan smoothed back his hair. "I had fun too."

They stopped in front of the door, facing each other. Harlan had a nervous smile on his face as well as Lee.

"So...I'll see you around," Harlan managed. He opened his arms and took a step toward Lee who returned his hug, making her smile.

Lee turned the doorknob, moving into the doorway. "Sounds good."

Harlan grinned, giving Lee a small wave and walking down the steps. He turned around and smiled back at her. "Bye, Lee."

"Bye, Harlan." Lee returned his smile and waved before closing the door.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading. Feedback would be great!_


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons

**Chapter Four**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand?  
I'm never changing who I am_

Lee walked up to Ashley's Boutique early on Tuesday morning, ready for work.

They had called her the day before to let her know she got the job. She'd be working the morning shift every day, nine a.m. to three p.m. Saturday and Sunday she had off. Jessica would arrive around noon to help around the shop until they closed at six.

Today, since it was Lee's first day and she needed to be shown the ropes, Jessica came in early to help.

"Morning," Jessica smiled. She walked up to Lee who stood outside the store, five minutes before nine.

"Morning," Lee returned her smile.

Jessica unlocked the door and they both walked in. "Sorry my aunt couldn't be here. She's out of town and has me looking over the store until she gets back tomorrow."

"So…your aunt owns the store?"

Jessica nodded. "Yep. It's just her and I."

"That's pretty cool. You guys have great taste in clothes," Lee complimented.

Everything they had in the shop, Lee would wear. It wasn't too girly, and it had an "Urban Outfitters" sort of feel to it, only a little more subtle and modest. The jewelry they had went with pretty much everything. She was glad she'd get her fifteen-percent employee discount.

"Thanks," Jessica beamed, "Pretty much all of my clothes are from here."

"Well, I can see why. I really like them."

Jessica smiled at Lee's comment and walked behind the counter, Lee following. "So, you're gonna use the computer in the back to clock in, which we'll do in a second." Jessica looked around the desk. "I wrote down the code you'll use on a sticky note….which is…" Jessica lifted up some papers and held it up when she found it. "Ah, hah!"

They walked into the back where there was a coat rack for purses and jackets next to a couch, which was across the way from another desk. A computer sat on it as well as various picture frames and folders that were neatly stacked.

"My aunt doesn't come in very much. She just pops in to say hello a couple times, or if she has a lot to do, like handle deliveries and things, she's here in the back all day."

Lee nodded as she explained and took the sticky note that Jessica handed to her. A login and password were written on it.

"Just try and remember to clock in every morning, or if you forget, you can let my aunt know and she'll fix it for you."

Lee nodded. "Cool…what's your aunt's name?"

"Crystal," Jessica said leaning over to the computer to clock in. Once she was done, Lee did the same.

They walked back into the front of the store. "You get a thirty-five minute break, too. Just make sure to take it at the four-hour and forty-five minute mark, since you work more than five hours."

"Sounds good."

"I'll give you a set of keys since you'll be opening every day. And we usually open at ten."

Lee followed Jessica around the store and watched her tidy up the clothes. She taught Lee how to fold them, and where they would put anything merchandise that were ripped or returned.

She then showed her how to work the register. Jessica showed her how to ring-up things that were on sale, and how to do a return.

"It's pretty easy," Jessica smiled, standing behind the counter with Lee after turning the "Closed" sign to "Open."

"I've worked in retail before, so, I'd say so."

"Yeah, this is the only job I've ever had."

"How old are you?" Lee asked.

"Sixteen."

"So when did you start working here?"

"Officially on my sixteenth birthday, but I've helped out with the store since it opened."

Lee nodded slightly with a small smile. "Cool."

"It can get boring though. Not a lot of people come in."

"Well, it's a small town."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. I just sit and draw sometimes. Or I pick out clothes and try them on." She chuckled and Lee smiled.

She looked down at her clothes. "I wasn't sure what to wear…so I just kept it casual." She wore jeans, blue Vans, and a worn vintage-looking Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders and back.

"Yeah, we don't really have a uniform, just as long as your jeans or shoes aren't ripped, and you're not showing too much skin."

"Keepin' it modest," Lee smiled.

"Basically….that reminds me. I need to go make you a name tag." Jessica started for the back of the store. "Oh, and if you wanna just wear something for the day and put it back after your shift, you can."

Lee grinned, making her way around the counter. "Awesome."

She looked through the racks of clothes and picked out a light jean vest.

"Ooh, good choice," Jessica smiled, watching Lee walk behind the counter.

"I like this a lot," Lee smiled, pulling it tight with both hands.

"Here." Jessica handed Lee her name tag and she pinned it onto the vest's pocket.

"Now I'm official-looking."

"Yay!" Jessica grinned. "Finally someone to talk to when I'm bored."

Lee chuckled. "I won't have anyone for three hours. This'll be fun."

"It'll pick up around August, when everyone goes back to school."

Lee nodded. "You're gonna be a…junior?"

Jessica smiled. "Yep. I've heard it's the hardest year."

"Yeah…it kind of is."

"Great," Jessica said sarcastically.

"You'll do great if you just stay in school, and do all the work."

"Which I'm planning on doing."

"Good."

"You graduated right?"

"Yep," Lee smiled, "Last year."

"Do you know what you wanna do? Like college-wise or anything?" Jessica wondered.

Lee shook her head slightly. "Nah, I'm just kind of.…" Lee shrugged. "Wandering about."

"Working and saving money?"

"Yeah…you could say that." Lee chuckled and so did Jessica.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something before her eyes moved to the door behind Lee.

Lee heard it open and close and turned to glance in that direction. She did a double-take before landing her eyes on Harlan, who walked toward the counter.

"Hi," he greeted with a grin.

"Hey," Lee smiled.

His eyes turned to Jessica and gave her a polite smile. "Hey, Jessica."

Jessica returned his smile, giving him a small wave. "Hey, Harlan."

Lee was a little surprised and looked between both of them. "How do you guys know each other?"

Jessica smiled. "We grew up together."

Harlan nodded. "Used to babysit her, too."

Lee laughed softly. "That must've been fun."

Jessica laughed. "Oh, it was."

"Hey, I was a good babysitter," Harlan defended, a smile spreading across his lips a second later.

"I never said you weren't," Jessica replied.

"Better not," Harlan grinned.

Lee smiled, listening to their banter.

Harlan's eyes landed on Lee. "Hey," he smiled, grabbing her attention, "When do you get off?"

"Uh…three. Why?" Lee asked with a curious smile.

Jessica smiled and made her way around the counter, leaving them to talk alone. She started straightening up things and refolding clothes through the shop.

"I wanted to go down to the lake again. It's a perfect day for swimming."

Lee glanced outside and his grin forced a smile out of her. "So, you're asking me to go with you?"

Harlan nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Lee chewed on her lip, not really wanting to deny his invitation. Although playing hard-to-get was fun too. He might just be playing nice; he probably didn't even like her. She didn't want to get her hopes up. It had only be the fourth time they'd seen each other.

_But Sunday night was a date right? _

"Sure," Lee blurted out. "Why not?"

"Awesome," Harlan grinned. "I'll meet you at your house around…three-forty-five?"

Lee nodded, giving him a small wave and smile as he walked backward toward the door. "See you then."

Harlan winked at her and turned to face the door. He put up his hand for a wave. "Bye, Jessica."

"See ya!" Jessica called as he walked out.

Lee smiled to herself.

"You like him, don't you?" Jessica smiled.

Lee shook her head slightly. "Don't encourage me."

"Why?" Jessica laughed.

"Because, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Maybe he does."

"And maybe he doesn't."

Jessica smiled. "Well, wait it out then. You never know."

Lee let out a soft sigh, trying not to let Harlan get to her head.

…

Lee changed into her red bikini, throwing on a tank top and shorts to cover up; there was a slight chance her mom might get home before she went out, and see her bathing suit. She grabbed her towel and bag when she heard a knock at her door.

She hurried downstairs, running a hand through her hair before opening the door.

Harlan grinned. "Ready?" He wore an old t-shirt and swim trunks.

Lee nodded with a small smile. "Yep."

They walked to the truck and Harlan opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you, sir," Lee smiled, getting into the cab.

"You're welcome, Madame."

Harlan got into the driver's side and they were off.

There was silence for a moment, and Lee listened to the same country station she had heard a couple days earlier.

"So how was your first day of work?"

Lee nodded. "Good. I caught on quick."

Harlan smiled. "I'm glad."

"When do you get off work?" Lee wondered.

"Three."

"When do you start?"

"Six."

"That's a long day," Lee chuckled. Her eyes watched the road.

Harlan glanced at her and shrugged. "Yeah. But I don't really mind."

"Where do you work?"

"The Smith's ranch, about a mile or two from town."

"So out in the middle of nowhere," Lee smiled.

"Basically. But it's peaceful." Harlan pulled into the parking lot near the lake and killed the engine. "I like it."

"Sure is quiet around here," Lee commented.

They got out and met next to the truck, walking down the small hill and onto the sand.

"You don't like quiet?"

Lee shrugged. "I like the city."

Harlan laid out his towel and took off his shirt. "Doesn't it get annoying sometimes? All the 'hustle-and-bustle'?"

Lee tried not to stare. "Not really," she smiled. She took off her shirt and threw it onto her towel, which she laid out as well. "Guess I'm just a little more patient with it."

Harlan's eyes wandered over her when she wasn't looking; taking off her shorts and placing them on her towel. He turned his gaze to the water when she looked up at him with a smile. "I give you credit for that," Harlan grinned.

Lee's smile turned into a grin and she started toward the water. Harlan walked beside her.

Lee dipped her feet in and Harlan walked in until the water reached his waist.

"Ooh," Harlan grinned, "The water feels _so_ good."

Lee walked in a little deeper, until the water reached her knees.

"Oh come on," Harlan pried.

"Shut up," Lee laughed, "I'm gonna take my time."

Harlan splashed her and laughed as Lee flinched, closing her eyes.

"Damn you!" she shouted with a laugh.

"Hey! Language!" Harlan laughed, pointing at her.

"Then don't splash me."

Harlan laughed again. "Just get in."

Lee walked into the water deeper until it reached her waist.

"Good girl."

"I ain't a dog." Lee splashed Harlan before falling into the water, coming up a moment later.

Harlan gave her a smirk and she laughed, smoothing back her hair. "Yeah. Real funny."

Lee gave him a curtsy and a smile. "You started it, remember?"

Harlan walked in a little deeper and dunked under water, coming back up and smoothing back his hair. "I remember."

Lee walked out deeper until the water reached her neck. "You're right, it is nice."

Harlan smiled and nodded. "Told you."

Lee was silent as she looked around the lake. Was there really no one else who enjoyed swimming? They were the only ones there.

"Hey, there's a rope swing over there," Harlan pointed, "Wanna try?"

Lee smiled. "Sure."

They swam to another part of shore where they found a long rope swing, hanging from a large branch above them. It had a large knot tied at the bottom.

Harlan grabbed it and walked up the small hill where Lee was waiting. "Used to swing on this as a kid."

"It's that old, huh?" Lee chuckled.

"Hey, I'm only twenty-one."

"I'm just kidding."

Harlan chuckled then jumped onto the rope and swung into the water. He came up a moment later to find Lee on the hill above him, hanging onto the rope. "Go on then," he beamed.

"Don't tell me what to do," she sassed.

Harlan laughed. "I think I just aged about ten years."

"You look it," Lee laughed.

Harlan smirked.

Lee took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She jumped onto the rope and screamed before falling into the water. Harlan laughed.

Lee heard him clapping when she came up to the surface. "Shut up."

"What? You did well."

Lee splashed him and laughed, turning her head when he splashed back.

"I have a question," Lee smiled, smoothing out the water with her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you ask me to hangout with you?"

"…Because I wanted to," Harlan shrugged.

"Why?"

Harlan smiled. "I like hanging out with you."

Lee smiled and shrugged. "Okay."

"And you're not really like everyone else, I guess."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know." Harlan paused to collect his thoughts. "You just, do what you want. And you're independent. And you seem like you're just, stubborn and spontaneous, and interesting."

"Hmm," Lee smiled. He got all that after knowing her for a couple days?

"You also seem like you have a lot built up."

Lee looked over at Harlan who was floating on his back.

"Am I right?" he asked, standing up.

Lee chuckled softly. "I'm not about to go spilling out my feelings to you."

"You don't have to. That just proves my point."

Lee smiled faintly. "I'm fine."

"You might be fine now…but don't tell me you don't get sad when all of it starts to creep up on you when you're lying in bed at night."

Lee rolled her eyes with a smile. "Alright. You got me. Can we drop this now?"

Harlan smiled. "Like I said, I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, but I don't need your sympathy." Lee started for the other part of shore where their towels were.

Harlan followed beside her. "I'm just saying, if you need someone to talk to, I don't mind listening."

"And you've made that clear, thank you."

Lee walked onto shore and picked up her towel, drying herself off. Harlan did the same.

"Sorry."

Lee shrugged. "You're just trying to help."

"I'm glad you know that."

"…How about, you get twenty questions. And I'll answer them honestly. Is that fair?"

Harlan nodded. "Same for you."

"Alright."

Lee put on her shorts and sat on the sand.

Harlan sat next to her.

"You know, you're probably the only one who's been interested enough to ask," Lee admitted. "My parents didn't even ask."

"Because you hide it well."

Now that she thought about it, she did. She avoided serious and deep conversations with her parents and had no one else to talk to, so she really did keep a lot of things to herself.

"And you could just see right through me, huh?" Lee mumbled.

"I read people well," Harlan admitted.

"I can tell."

"…I'm sorry, again. I just want to get to know you better. I guess I'm just doing it the wrong way."

Lee shrugged. "Yeah, well. I'm not really the type to unload my problems on people."

"There's nothing really wrong with that. It just kind of worries me sometimes."

"I'm not suicidal or anything."

_At least, not anymore._

"It's not like you'd tell anyone if you were, though," Harlan argued.

"I promise. I'm not."

"As long as you promise."

Lee smiled. "Besides," she nudged Harlan, "I'd be missing out on these wonderful dates we've been having."

Harlan chuckled. "Right you are."

Lee grinned. "So you don't deny it?"

"Don't deny what?"

"Nothing," Lee chuckled.

"That these are dates?"

"Yeah," Lee muttered.

"Nah, I don't deny it."

Lee grinned and looked out at the lake.

"Thanks for coming swimming with me."

"Anytime."

"Sun's gonna go down soon. I should get you home for dinner."

They got up and picked up their things, heading back toward the truck. "Yeah, my mom might be wondering where I am."

"You didn't leave her a note or anything?"

Lee shook her head gently. "No. I just kind of went."

"Do you always do that?"

Lee shrugged. "I'm not used to someone always wanting to know where I'm going."

"So it was a lot different living with your dad, then?"

They got into the cab and Harlan started for Lee's house.

"Very different."

"What was it like?" He was genuinely curious.

Lee thought for a moment. "I'd make plans with friends or whatever, tell him I'd be back later if he was home, and if he wasn't then I'd just leave. He never really wondered where I was or who I was with. He would tell me to be careful, but that's pretty much it."

"Is he Mormon?"

Lee nodded. "He just doesn't go to church or practice it anymore."

"And you didn't go when you were living with him?"

"Let's just say, he wasn't very motivational."

Harlan parked. "I understand."

Lee smiled and he returned it. "Thank you for today. I had fun."

"Me too. See you soon?"

Lee nodded. "See you around." They hugged before she collected her things and got out of the cab.

"Have a good night," he called, giving her a wave.

"You too," she smiled.

Harlan disappeared down the street and Lee walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _Wonderwall_ by Oasis

**Chapter Five**

_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

Lee stood behind the counter and rested her elbow on the surface beneath her. She drew small flowers and doodles as time passed. When she looked at the clock again, it had only been five minutes. But luckily it was close to noon, so Jessica would be showing up soon.

There had only been two customers that day. A few teenage girls were just browsing, one of which bought a blouse, and an older woman bought some jewelry.

She liked this job. It was easy, and not too demanding. She also didn't mind being alone so much. She just noted to bring a book along next time.

A little while later Jessica walked in and headed for the back of the shop. "Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Ello," Lee smiled.

After clocking in, Jessica pinned on her name tag, making her way around the counter to stand next to Lee.

"Been busy?" Jessica looked around the shop that looked clean and tidy.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," Jessica chuckled.

Lee smiled and crumpled up the piece of paper she was doodling on, throwing it into the waste basket behind her.

"…Are you gonna tell me about your date yesterday?" Jessica grinned curiously.

Lee rolled her eyes, a smile being forced out of her. "If you want to hear about it. But there's not much to tell."

"Seriously? How many dates has it been now?"

"Second? I think."

"So when are you gonna let him kiss you."

Lee laughed. "He hasn't even made a move yet."

"He needs to grow a pair then."

Lee smiled. "Hey, be nice."

"So he didn't make a move at all? Didn't get close, or like…anything?"

Lee shrugged. "Not that I could notice."

"You guys went swimming right?"

"Yeah," Lee nodded.

Jessica grinned. "He was probably checking you out."

Lee laughed, covering her face for a minute to cover her cheeks that turned a faint shade of red. "Oh god."

Jessica laughed too. "You like him, don't you?"

"I'm going to get lunch," Lee chuckled, making her way to the back and grabbing her bag.

"Awe, don't get all embarrassed. I'll lay off, I promise." Jessica watched as Lee walked toward the door and smile.

"Be back soon."

She pushed the door open, hearing the faint bell ring as she did, and started for the small deli just down the street.

Lee had seen it on her way to work and thought she would try it. If it was good, maybe she'd turn out to be a regular customer.

She walked in and smiled at the man behind the counter. "How can I help you, sweetheart?" he asked with a small smile. He was older, probably early fifties; shorter than Lee. He wore a shirt that read "Hull of a Deli" written across it. _Clever name_. A stained apron was wrapped around his waist. His voice was a little raspy, and had wisdom to it.

It made Lee smile. "Uh…." She looked up at the menu that was written on the wall behind him. "Give me a minute," she chuckled.

He smiled. "Lot to choose from, I know."

"I'm not good with menus anyway," Lee admitted with a friendly smile.

"I personally like the turkey on sourdough, with everything."

"What's everything?" Lee wondered.

"Mustard, tomato, lettuce, white American cheese, and avocado."

"Yeah…yeah, I think I'll have that then," Lee grinned.

"Great choice," he chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Just a water bottle." Lee took out her wallet and gave him the amount shown on the register.

"Name for the order?" he asked, holding a pen to the piece of paper he had written her order on.

"Lee."

He wrote it down quickly. "You can grab your water out of the fridge there." He pointed to the fridge in the corner, next to a bar with four stools placed in front of it. "Your order will be right out, hon."

Lee smiled. "Thank you."

She sat on a stool at the bar, looking around at all the posters and picture frames on the wall. There were a lot of old pictures of the town before it became industrialized. It showed a picture of Main Street fifty years ago, and right beside it was a picture taken only two years ago. Man, had things changed.

She liked history, so she was entertained while she waited.

"Lee?" she heard the man call.

Lee smiled politely, taking the sandwich from him as he handed it to her over the counter. "Thank you." She glanced at his name tag that read "Frank," making sure to remember it for when she came in next.

"You take care now," he ordered softly with his genuine smile. He reminded her of a family member, an uncle or grandpa who was always happy to see you.

"You too," Lee chuckled.

She turned toward the door and when she did she saw Harlan, and girl standing in front of her. She tried to keep the surprised/confused look off her face. "Hi," she blurted out, glancing at the girl standing next to him.

"Hey, Lee," Harlan smiled.

"…Hi…" Lee repeated.

The girl next to him smiled politely and Harlan glanced between us, letting the awkward silence set in a little more. "Lee, this is Chelsea. Chelsea, this is Lee."

"Nice to meet you," Chelsea smiled, putting out her hand for a handshake.

Lee shook Chelsea's hand. "Likewise," she muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Harlan smiled faintly. "We were just getting lunch…do you want to join us?"

Lee shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just uh…heading back to work."

"Oh, okay," Harlan replied.

"Where do you work?" Chelsea cut in.

"Ashley's Boutique."

"Oh, I love that place! They have some great clothes."

Lee nodded with smirk. "Yeah, they do."

Harlan looked between both of them again. "Well…it was nice seeing you, Lee."

Lee nodded again. "Right…See ya, uh…yeah."

"Nice to meet you again," Chelsea beamed. She was way too peppy for Lee to handle.

"You too," Lee forced a smile and walked around both of them for the door.

Once she was outside she sighed with relief, glad it was over. You could cut the awkwardness with a knife.

She walked back into the shop and headed for the back, flashing a smile at Jessica who was folding clothes, trying to look busy.

"That was fast," she commented.

"I can eat back here right?" Lee asked as she made it through the doorway to the back office.

"Yeah…" Jessica called.

Lee sat on the couch and started to eat. She was confused. Shouldn't Harlan be at work? And, who was the girl he was with? Were they on a date?

Just like she thought. Harlan didn't like her.

Jessica leaned against the doorway a few minutes later. "…What's wrong?"

Lee smiled. "Nothing, why?"

"You still have twenty minutes left on your break. You really wanna spend it here?"

"…Well, where else am I supposed to go?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm fine," Lee assured. Even though she didn't know if she was. She kept telling herself she'd get over it, eventually.

"…Alright…" Jessica went back to the front of the store and Lee finished her lunch.

She returned behind the counter and sighed. "I saw Harlan at the deli down the street."

"And?" Jessica smiled hopefully.

"He was with someone else."

"Oh." Jessica's smile was gone.

"Yeah," Lee shrugged. "…Told you he didn't like me."

"You never know that, though. Maybe she's new to town, maybe he's just showing her around because his dad asked him to."

"So he was just showing me around and hanging out with me to be nice. That makes sense." She was trying to brush it off. She didn't want to feel the uneasiness in her stomach of being let down.

"He could still like you, Lee."

"It's fine. I didn't really want to start anything serious anyway." Part of that was true. She had gotten out of a relationship around December, although it was six months ago, she wasn't sure she was quite over it.

"I could ask him for you if you want."

Lee rolled her eyes with a faint smile. "We aren't in the seventh grade, Jess."

"I'm just trying to help," she smiled, resting her hand on Lee's arm.

"I'll be fine. It's no big deal," Lee smiled. "Thank you, though."

"Any time."

…

Lee's candles burned as she lay on her bed, reading a book to keep herself entertained before dinner. After lunch that day, all she wanted to do was take her mind off of Harlan. He didn't like her. They were just friends. At least, that's what she got from seeing him out with another girl.

Her window was open, letting in a cool breeze as the temperature dropped from the hot summer day. The sun was setting, and she could only see the faint mixing of pink and purple as it went down behind the neighboring house. She had to admit, she actually liked the weather up in Idaho. There were actually seasons. California just fluctuated between hot and cold when it wanted to.

Her eyes glided across the last sentence in the seventh chapter of The Great Gatsby, when she heard her mom call her down for dinner.

She got up and made her way downstairs and into the dining room, where the table was set and a meal was already in its place.

After they said the prayer, her mother gave her a warm smile. "How was work today, honey?"

Lee shrugged. "Good. What about you?"

"It was alright. Not too busy, as always."

Her mom was an orthodontist in the next town over. It was about a half hour drive, but she didn't mind. She was said to be the best in the area. At least she liked what she did.

"That's good. At least you keep busy though. No one comes in to the boutique."

Her mom smiled with a light shrug. "Yeah, but that'll pick up once school starts."

Lee nodded, taking a few more bites of the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and pees. Boy was she thankful for these home-cooked meals.

"Seen Harlan at all today?"

Lee smirked, somehow knowing he would be worked into the conversation.

"Yeah…can we not talk about that?"

She was all for "girl talk," but seeing as she wanted to get her mind off of him, she didn't think it was the appropriate time.

"Alright, what happened?" her mother demanded gently, like all mothers did.

"I was buying lunch at the deli on Main Street and he came in with another girl," Lee said reluctantly.

"Really?"

Lee nodded, finishing off her dinner and washing it down with the ice-water sitting in front of her.

"Maybe he was just being nice and showing her around," her mother suggested.

"…Then wouldn't that mean he was just being nice, and showing me around?"

"Well, it only matters if you like him." Her mother got up and picked up their plates, walking to the kitchen to clean them off.

Lee followed. "I know. It was just…it just…took me off guard."

"I wouldn't worry about it, sweetpea."

Lee leaned against the counter. "I know. And I'm not. I'll be fine, anyway."

"Although it would be nice if you started dating. I think it would really help you out a lot."

Lee rolled her eyes and gave her mom a smirk. "I'm fine, mom."

"What?" her mom smiled innocently, "I've just been praying you'll find a nice, respectful gentleman who will treat you right."

"Praying like I'll need the extra help?" Lee chuckled, "Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm fine being independent, thank you."

"You should really start going to that Single Adult Ward. I think you'll get to meet a lot of new friends."

Lee rolled her eyes again. "I'll go when I wanna go."

"I'm just afraid you won't be there when you're supposed to be in order to find that certain someone."

"Yeah, yeah," Lee sighed softly. "But whatever's meant to be, will happen."

"I know," her mother assured; drying the dishes and putting them away. "I just worry about you sometimes."

Lee started for the stairs. "Thanks for worrying about me, mom. But I'm alright."

"I'm just trying to help!" her mom called.

She closed the door to her room and sat down on her bed. She marked the page she was on and set her book on her night stand.

Lee fell onto her side and sighed lightly. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

She didn't know anyone other than Jessica and Harlan. But she didn't have her phone number.

Lee got up and pulled on a flannel, grabbing her bag on the way out of her room.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading. I'd love some feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _What You Wanted_ by OneRepublic; and if you haven't read _The Fault in Our Stars_ yet, if you're planning on reading it, there are some spoilers. But I'll try not to give away too much.

**Chapter Six**

_I'll find the places where you hide  
I'll be the dawn on your worst night  
The only thing left in your life  
Yeah I would kill for you, that's right  
If that's what you wanted_

Jessica and Crystal walked into the little boutique around noon to find Lee folding clothes and organizing jewelry. It hadn't been busy that day, she just wanted something to do other than mindlessly stare at the clock.

She would take breaks from reading the current book she was on that she had brought to work with her. It was easier for her to focus on what she was reading if she let her mind wander for a few minutes in between chapters.

"Hey Lee," Jessica smiled, heading to the back with Crystal in the lead.

"Hey," she returned.

"Lee," Crystal smiled, approaching her. "I'm so sorry I haven't been around to help you get the hang of things. I'm Crystal."

Lee and Crystal shook hands and Lee offered a small smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. Jessica's covered everything."

"Awesome, just let me know if you need anything. I'll be around for a few days; we're getting some deliveries in over the weekend so that should be fun."

Lee nodded. "Whatever you need help with, I'm here. Thanks for the position, I'm really happy to have gotten it."

"Jessica's the one who hired you," Crystal chuckled, "She just said she found someone for the part and I trusted her judgment."

Lee smiled. "Oh, well thanks anyway."

Jessica pinned on her name tag and smiled at Lee from behind the counter. "You're welcome."

"Anyway, I'd better get to work. It was nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Lee smiled.

Crystal walked into the back of the shop and Lee made her way behind the counter.

"So, why's it called 'Ashley's Boutique' instead of like, Crystal or Jessica's?"

Jessica nodded like she had heard the question a lot before. "It was my mom's idea. She'd always wanted to open up a shop so we did."

Lee thought for a moment. "And it's just you and your aunt right?"

Jessica nodded again. "My mom and dad aren't around anymore. So I live with my aunt and uncle."

Lee gave Jessica a comforting smile. "Sorry."

Jessica shrugged. "It's alright. Better than foster parents or something."

"Very true."

"Anyway," Jessica smiled. "Been busy?"

"Nope. Just me and my book…and the clothes."

Jessica laughed. "Fun."

Lee nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's been a blast."

"Well at least now you've got company."

"Praise Jesus!"

"Amen, sister!" Crystal yelled from the back.

Jessica and Lee laughed.

"…Don't hate me for bringing this up…but have you seen Harlan since yesterday?"

Lee shook her head. "Don't really want to if I'm honest. He's gotta give my heart time to heal.

Jessica laughed and Lee joined her after revealing a smile. "Are you really that broken up about it?"

"No. But I'll admit, I did kind of like him."

"I know you did. I could tell when you looked at him."

"Really?" Lee was surprised. She hoped she hadn't come across that way to Harlan. "Do you think he knows?"

"I'm not sure if guys are that smart," Jessica chuckled. She had made her way around the counter and stopped in front of a rack of clothes, Lee trailing behind her.

"Right…well what should I do if he asks to go out again?"

"Ask him if it's a date. If he says it's a date then…" Jessica shrugged. "Then call him out on taking some other girl out yesterday."

"He hasn't denied that they were dates so far, though. So…maybe I should just call him out for yesterday. But I don't want to sound annoying for wondering and assuming we're permanently dating –which isn't what I've assumed at all."

"Then just be cool about it, maybe kind of ignore him I guess. You'll figure it out, you're probably more experienced in this department than I am," Jessica chuckled softly.

Lee shrugged. "I guess."

"What's been your longest relationship?"

"My last one. Six months."

"When did that end? –If you don't mind me asking."

Lee shook her head slightly. "Not at all. Uh…started dating officially last June, ended it around New Years."

"So you guys were friends before?"

Lee nodded. "Basically best friends."

"Do you guys still talk?"

"Nope. I don't talk to anyone from back home anymore except extended family, on occasion."

Lee hadn't talked to any of her friends since that night. It was kind of a big falling out between Lee, her best friend Gemma, and Nathan.

"What was his name?"

"Nathan."

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

Lee opened her mouth to say something but suddenly heard the bell on the front door ring as a customer walked inside to browse the clothes.

"Welcome to Ashley's, let me know if you need anything," Lee greeted.

They were silent for a moment. "To be continued," Lee mumbled to Jessica who continued to look busy tidying up perfectly organized clothes.

…

The sun in the early afternoon shone bright against the lake, and Lee watched it sparkle for a moment before her gaze found the last line she read in her book. She lay on her stomach, a stripped white and blue towel beneath her that separated her skin and the dock that stretched into the water. Her brown Clubmaster Ray-Bans shielded her eyes from the bright summer day.

Lee hadn't even stopped by the house after work; she changed into her bathing suit after she clocked out and started walking. It was hot and humid, leading her to believe it was the most strenuous exercise she would be forced to do. This was the first time she had actually needed to walk everywhere, which she didn't mind, it would just kind of keep her in shape (not that she was already), and keep weight off, maybe even result in losing more weight (not that she needed to).

She continued to read, enjoying the silence of the gentle breeze as it played with the branches and leaves of trees that decorated the shore.

"Fancy running into you here," a deep voice chimed.

Lee flinched, looking up suddenly at Harlan who stood next to her. She had been too deep into the book to notice the sound of his footsteps walking up the dock.

Harlan chuckled, sitting cross-legged next to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Lee sat up on her knees, marking her page before setting it in front of her. "It's alright."

Harlan glanced at the book sitting in front of her. "Great book."

"You read it?"

Harlan nodded. "Cried like a baby."

Lee smiled. "Not as tough as I thought you were."

He offered a small smile. "I'm a sucker for love stories."

"Cute."

"Cried yet?"

Lee shook her head slightly. "I don't cry easily I guess."

Harlan shrugged. "Guess I'm just a big softy then."

"Guess so." Lee looked down at the copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_. She had marked all of the pages she wanted to remember quotes from. On the inside cover there was an illustration of a star, you know, the kind of stars that go "up, down, left, right, down." The kind everyone learns to draw as a kid. It shows each step, but the star is never finished. To Lee it meant the story may not have a happy ending; just looking at it made her sad. "I just got done reading the gas station scene."

Harlan looked out at the lake that moved slowly with the breeze. "I think that's the saddest part. Augustus just wants to do something on his own for a change, but he can't, and he hates it."

Lee nodded. "He hates showing how vulnerable he is."

"I'm not sure what I'd do if that happened to me."

"I'm not sure either."

They were silent for a while, their eyes wandering the picture perfect landscape in front of them.

Harlan looked over at Lee. "What's your full name?"

Lee glanced at him with a smile. "Leigh-Ann Jaymes Harding."

"Lee Jaymes, huh?" Harlan grinned.

Lee rolled her eyes. "You are not starting that."

"Possibly…" Harlan's goofy smile stayed. "What if I do?"

"I'd say you need to be more original."

Harlan chuckled. "I can be original."

"Uh-huh…I'll believe it when I see it."

"Thanks for inviting me to sun bathe with you."

Lee didn't let Harlan see her roll her eyes. "Thought you might be busy."

"With what?"

Lee shrugged, picking up her book again and flipping to the right page.

"You mean with Chelsea?"

"Whoever."

Harlan grinned his goofy wide grin. "Are you jealous?"

"Ha, yeah. Sure."

"Why would you be jealous?"

Lee smirked. "I'm not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Lee Jaymes."

Lee rolled her eyes. "Okay, Harlan."

Harlan nudged Lee's arm playfully. "…For the record, she asked me to lunch."

"Good to know," Lee muttered, her eyes glued to the sentence she was finishing.

"…Are you trying to ignore me?"

"Trying."

Harlan grabbed the book from her hands and held it up.

"Hey! Give it!" Lee reached for it but his arm kept rising.

"I've got another question," Harlan smiled, hiding the book behind his back once Lee gave up.

"What?" Lee sighed.

"Why don't you go to church anymore?"

Lee grabbed the book from his hands once his guard was down. "I just fell out of the habit."

"And you still believe in it?"

Lee collected her thoughts. "Yeah…I don't think I could ever stop believing in it."

"Then why don't you go?" Harlan pried.

"Because I'll go when I feel like I should."

Harlan smiled. "Ah, so you don't like being told what to do."

"I guess, yeah."

"Is that the only reason why?"

Lee shrugged. "I haven't exactly made the best choices in the past year."

She'd done a lot in the past year she wasn't so proud of. But she had set things right (repenting, etc.). The only problem was deciding on whether to stay away from all the temptations or work it into her lifestyle again. So far, moving to Idaho kept her away from all the persuasion.

"I don't think that really matters. I mean, God still loves you."

Lee nodded. "I know."

"So if you're worried about not being able to come back to church, you can."

"I'm not," Lee mumbled, "I just like doing things on my own. If I feel like I need to go, I will."

"Fair enough."

Lee hung her head slightly then looked up at the lake again, showing a small smile. "I know church isn't so bad. I'm just incredibly stubborn."

"I can tell," Harlan smiled.

Lee shrugged. "I guess moving here has helped me a lot. I don't have as many vices."

"And what were said vices?"

Lee hesitated. She knew if she opened up to him, and he judged her, she'd probably never want to speak to him again. She knew what she did was wrong; it was how she was raised. She didn't need anyone else's two-cents. "My friends weren't exactly very good influences…we'd drink, get high, stuff like that. I didn't do it often, and I didn't do it a lot."

Harlan nodded, reassuring Lee that he was listening. "What's it like?"

Lee's slack-jawed expression turned into a smile. She was glad he didn't go into a lecture on how they weren't great for her body or her spirituality.

"It's kinda fun actually."

Harlan returned her smile. "I've always wondered." He looked out at the calm lake.

"You haven't tried at all?"

"Haven't had the chance, no."

"I'll admit though, I'm glad I'm sober…but sometimes I just really, really need a drink or something."

"I'm glad you're sober too."

Lee contently watched the water, tying her long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Hey, Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

Lee tried to hold back a huge goofy smile but as she failed, she kept her eyes on the water.

"What?" Harlan chuckled.

"Like a date?"

Harlan gave a small nod. "Like a date."

Lee smiled at Harlan, who was already looking at her. "Yes."

"Pick you up tomorrow at six."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Let me know how you like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _I Want Crazy_ by Hunter Hayes

**Chapter Seven**

_I don't want good and I don't want good enough  
I want can't sleep, can't breathe without you love…  
I don't want easy, I want crazy_

Lee—of course—had told Jessica all about the night before and how excited she was about the night to come. She didn't want to get her hopes up; she liked Harlan a lot but if it didn't work out, she would definitely still be friends with him. Lee hoped he felt the same way. If he did, she hoped he would be up front with her.

She never got that; the whole elementary idea of "does he like me; does she like me" thing was incredibly childish. If she liked someone, she'd let them know, but only if they seemed to show a little interest in her first. Lee wasn't the kind that liked to make a fool of herself, and she was very careful of what she did or said in general; she would hate to embarrass herself—especially if it were in front of Harlan.

God only knows what Harlan had planned for that night. Lee was just excited to spend time with him; she was also glad he meant an actual date.

Six o'clock rolled around and as Harlan knocked on the door, Lee slipped on her sneakers quickly and hurried down the stairs before her mother could even get to the entrance of the foyer.

"Hey, where are you going?" her mom asked, drying off her hands on the dish towel she was holding.

Lee had opened the door; Harlan peeked his head into the house and gave Lee's mom a smile.

"We'll be back, Sister H."

She smiled a little wider. "Have fun."

Lee rolled her eyes. "Bye, mom."

She shut the door behind her as she stepped outside and greeted Harlan.

"How was work?" Harlan asked. They walked down the steps and toward the truck parked along the curb.

Lee shrugged. "Kinda boring. I finished the book though, which is cool."

They got into the truck and Harlan started the engine, pulling away from the curb a moment later. "How'd you like the ending?"

Lee smiled, watching the road. "I liked it. It was really sad, I think…but it was a good ending."

Harlan nodded. "I was happy with it."

They both watched the road and Lee wondered what he had planned. The same country station that seemed to always be playing was turned down low as they drove. Lee reached for the volume knob and turned it up slightly, she recognized it, _Just to See You Smile_ by Tim McGraw. She was very fond of country music. Lee and Nathan would always listen to it as they drove around town.

Lee turned it up a little louder and sung along quietly. She rolled down the window, cool afternoon air filling and circulating through the cab. She smiled to herself, watching the scenery pass by as they drove down the road.

Harlan glanced at her with a smile. "You like country music?"

Lee stopped mid-singing and smiled at Harlan. "Oh, yeah. I love it."

"Brownie points to you," Harlan chuckled, "Not many people like it."

"Which is ridiculous."

"Right?" Harlan grinned, "Thank you!"

He parked in front of the deli on Main Street and Lee wrinkled her eyebrows, getting out after he did.

"Favorite artists…go." Harlan opened the door for Lee and followed her inside.

"Hmm," she smiled, thinking about her favorite country singers and what kind of sandwich she'd want. "Dierks Bentley, Luke Bryan, Eric Church…yeah." She chuckled and looked up at the menu.

Harlan nodded with a grin. "Dierks Bentley's my favorite."

Lee's smile turned into a grin. _Adding that to the list of things I like about him_. "Same here. I love his voice."

Harlan chuckled. "It's like buttah."

Lee laughed. "You nailed it."

"Hello," Frank (the man Lee had met a couple days before) greeted with a smile from behind the counter. "What can I get for y'all?"

Harlan gestured for Lee to go first and she stepped closer to the counter.

"I guess just the turkey with everything…again," she chuckled.

Frank smiled. "Great choice."

Harlan stepped up closer, placing his hand on the small of Lee's back as he did, making her smile and glance at him. "I'll just have the usual, thank you."

Frank nodded, taking note as he wrote their orders down. "Anything to drink?"

"What did you want to drink?" Harlan asked Lee.

"Water's fine, thank you."

Harlan smiled, taking out his wallet. "Two waters. Thanks –oh, and make it to go please."

Lee furrowed her eyebrows, growing more and more curious of what the night had in store.

Frank rang everything up and informed them their order would be out in a few minutes.

Harlan sauntered over to the fridge next to the bar stools and handed a water bottle to Lee as she sat down. "Thank you."

Harlan took a seat next to her and screwed open the cap, glancing over to Lee as he took a sip. "Need help?" he chuckled.

Lee smirked. "I got it, thanks." She unscrewed the cap and took a few sips. "How was work?"

Harlan nodded. "Pretty decent. But tiring."

"I could imagine."

Harlan shrugged, looking around for a moment before turning back to Lee. "Favorite Dierks Bentley song?"

Lee sighed softly. "Damn, that's a hard question."

Harlan smiled. "Top five then."

She chewed on her lip as she thought. "_Country and Cold Cans_, _Feel That Fire_, _Lot of Leavin' Left to Do_…uh…_Settle for a Slowdown_…and…_You Hold Me Together._"

Harlan grinned as he nodded. "Good choices."

"Here you go guys," Frank smiled, setting the sandwiches on the counter.

Harlan and Lee got up; he grabbed their sandwiches and gave a nod of thanks as they made their way toward the door.

"I really wanna go to his concert again. It was awesome," Lee smiled, recalling the thought.

"You've been to his concert?" Harlan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Lee laughed, amused at his surprise.

"Jease, you're so lucky. I've wanted to go so bad!"

They both climbed into the truck and started down the road.

"Well, hey, if you ever need a concert buddy, I'm here for ya."

"Deal," Harlan smiled. He set their meal in the middle, between them, resting one hand on them so they didn't topple over as they drove down the bumpy dirt road.

"Here," Lee offered, taking the sandwiches in her hand. "I got 'em."

"Thanks."

Harlan rested one hand on the top of the steering wheel and watched the road.

Lee was content listening to the same radio station as she had before. This time it was just pretty background music.

"Do you always have it on that station?" Lee wondered, glancing away from the road over to Harlan.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It was my granddads truck," Harlan started nonchalantly. "He died a few years ago and left it for me. It's the same station that's always been on."

Lee nodded, not exactly sure what to say. "…That's really sweet," she finally thought.

Harlan smiled. "He loved country music…reminds me of him."

"He sounds like a man of good taste."

"He was the best." Harlan glanced over at Lee, the same smile still on his face.

"Were you guys close?"

"Somewhat, yeah. He'd always spoil us kids, you know? Take us horseback riding, then head over to the supermarket and he'd buy us some little knick knack in the toy section. You know, things grandparents were supposed to do."

Lee's smile widened as he painted the picture. "That's really sweet. I like that."

"What about you? Were you close with your grandparents?"

Lee shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, I'd go over and help cook, and wash dishes—my mom's parents. But on my dad's side I don't talk to my grandma much…and my grandpa died a few years ago. But he was the sweetest. I kinda wish he was still around…so I could ask him more about his life, and what kind of music he liked, and you know, stories grandpas always tell. I think he'd be a really great and understanding person."

Lee smiled faintly, watching the road. "…Not quite sure how my dad is related to him. Considering how sweet he was," she muttered.

"Grandparents are the sweetest," Harlan answered in his low voice, "Comes with age I think." He glanced at Lee with a smile.

She saw from the corner of her eye and Lee's smile grew.

"You like picnics, Lee Jaymes?" Harlan wondered, pulling off the dirt road onto a large green field.

"I've never officially been on one," she admitted.

"Seriously?"

Lee laughed softly. "Is that weird?"

Harlan shrugged, parking once they were far enough away from the road. "Then what would you do when you were out for a date?"

They both climbed out of the truck, Harlan grabbing a blanket from the backseat.

"…So this is where you take all the ladies," Lee chuckled, just assuming.

"I haven't dated many people, actually. If I'm honest."

Lee sat on the blanket after Harlan laid it out. Harlan sat across from her.

"Hmm."

"What?" Harlan asked, taking his sandwich when Lee handed it to him, along with his water bottle.

"Nothing."

Harlan smiled and took a bite. "Tell me."

Lee soon took a bite, pointing to her mouth as to tell him it was too late to answer.

He rolled his eyes.

"You just seem like the type that would…I guess."

"What do you mean?"

Lee shrugged, looking around at the scenery while she talked, then bringing her gaze back to Harlan. "Well, I don't know. You're good looking, friendly, funny…"

Harlan ate while listening, smiling faintly. He liked hearing how people viewed him; he thought it was interesting.

"You just seem like the type to have girls trailing behind you," Lee muttered.

Harlan chuckled. "What was that?"

"Hmm?" Lee smiled, pretending she hadn't said anything.

"Believe it or not, that doesn't happen."

"Or maybe you just don't notice," Lee smiled. She took a sip of her water and squinted toward the sunset, loving how cool the breeze was compared to the hot afternoon.

"Apparently not." Harlan looked at her a moment, smiling to himself. "Thanks for doing this with me."

Lee's eyes shifted to him and she offered a small smile. "Anytime, anytime."

"Be careful what you wish for."

Lee chuckled. "I like hanging out with you, Harlan."

Harlan finished off his sandwich. "Glad it's mutual then."

Lee took a swig of her water bottle after she finished. "Me too."

Harlan turned his head toward the horizon. "Nice place to watch the sunset too."

Lee nodded. "It's really pretty."

"You too," Harlan smiled, getting up to put their trash back in the cab.

Lee wrinkled her eyebrows, thinking she might have heard him wrong. "…What?"

"You're really pretty too." He made his way back with the same old grin on his face.

Lee chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Thanks."

Harlan sat back down next to her and nodded. "Hey, after the sun goes down and it gets dark, then we'll be able to see the stars real good, too."

Lee smiled. "Sounds great. I've never star gazed before."

"Man, you really do miss out on things when you live in the city."

Lee nodded slowly. "Guess so."

"Have you ever been fishing?"

Lee tried to hold back a smile, biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Harlan laughed.

"What? I've never gotten the chance," she defended.

"We're doing it."

Lee laughed. "Fine with me."

They both watched as the sun went down.

"Whose land is this?"

Harlan shrugged.

"How long does it go on for?"

"Miles."

Lee got up and smiled. "I like it."

"The city girl likes the country? Whaaaat?" Harlan laughed.

"Shut up," Lee laughed.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you," Harlan smiled, trying to contain his laugh as he looked up at Lee.

Lee rolled her eyes, holding back a smile. "Whatever."

"I see that smile. You can't hide it from me."

His comment forced the smile out of her and she nudged his leg with her foot. Lee skipped forward in case his nudged her back and turned around, walking backward facing Harlan. "Whatever."

Harlan mocked her eye-roll. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he teased, standing a moment later.

They kept the gap between them as Lee walked backward and Harlan walked toward her.

Harlan glanced at the horizon behind her, the sun slowly but surely fading into the earth.

Lee turned around and watched it herself; completely happy about where she was and who she was with. It wasn't often she felt like this. Not since the first few dates her and Nathan shared. She liked how she felt around Harlan. From what she could tell, he felt the same.

"Miss the city yet?" Harlan asked. Lee hadn't noticed he was now walking alongside her.

"I did." Lee glanced up at him. "Not so much anymore."

"Why?"

Lee shrugged slightly. "…I mean, I miss my dad…somewhat…and the only friends I have are here."

"You don't talk to your friends from California?"

"Nah. Plus I wouldn't really consider them friends."

"Why not?" Harlan wondered, looking over at Lee as she watched where she stepped.

"We had kind of a falling out in January."

"What happened?"

"I was just dating this guy Nathan…and he cheated on me with my best friend Gemma."

"Douche."

"Yeah." Lee picked her head up and watched the purple and pink fade as the moon slightly became the brightest thing in the sky.

"Sorry," Harlan offered lowly.

"It's not your fault."

Harlan chuckled. "Really? You're one of those people?"

"Shut up." Lee laughed softly.

Harlan's grin turned into a small smile. "But really, I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve it."

Lee shrugged gently. "I'd like to say I'm over it…but…."

"Well it's only been about five months."

Lee nodded, glancing at Harlan with a faint smile.

"We'll just find something to take your mind off of it." Harlan rested him arm across her shoulders; more of a brotherly comfort than an intimate one. "And screw those two! Who needs 'em!" He gestured away from himself as if he swatted away a fly.

Lee held back a smile, rolling her eyes.

"Sound good, Lee Jaymes?" Harlan asked, pulling her into him a little tighter.

Lee chuckled. "Whatever you want, Augustus."

* * *

_I'd love some feedback you guys! Thank you all for reading! _


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or Love Somebody by Maroon 5

**Chapter Eight**

_You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

When the sun was finally down and they could see the stars clear enough, Harlan and Lee laid a blanket down in the bed of the truck and looked up at the stars. They rested side by side. It was pitch black, but the moon and stars faintly illuminated everything in the sky. It was enough to reflect onto the grass that spread in front of them.

"Wow," Lee smiled, staring up at the white dots scattered across the sky.

"Don't get these in the big city," Harlan said, moving his arms to rest behind his head.

"Definitely not."

He let out a content sigh. "That's what I love about Idaho."

"I'm starting to love it too," Lee mumbled. She would have kicked herself last week for saying that. Hence the mumbling; maybe she was a little reluctant to admit it.

Harlan gave her a sideways glance, smiling a moment later. "You don't miss California?"

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Harlan laughed. "But don't you miss your friends?"

Lee smirked. "Thank you for reminding me how I don't have any to miss."

Harlan smiled the kind of smile that made you want to forgive him for anything. "Glad to have a fresh start here then?"

Lee shrugged lightly. "Sure, you could say that."

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Harlan asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Sure," Lee said, moving to sit cross-legged next to him.

"Wanna go first?"

"You go ahead," Lee smiled, knowing he might have a question ready.

"Have you ever been to one of those crazy high school parties, and if so, what was it like?"

Lee laughed. "I have…and uh…drinking, dancing," she shrugged. "The usual."

"Your turn," Harlan smiled.

"Hmm." Lee searched for a question while glancing up at the moon above them. "Same question."

"Hey, you can't steal my question!" Harlan complained.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Answer the question."

"Fine. I have not."

"That's what I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"You just don't seem like the type of guy who drinks, let alone goes to crazy house parties. And you are Mormon, might I point out."

"But you are too," Harlan pointed out.

"Touché."

"So…" he fished for an answer.

"So you're an all around 'Peter Priesthood'." Someone Lee defined as the perfect Mormon boy.

"Ahh," Harlan smiled, "Is that bad?"

Lee shook her head. "Not at all."

"But don't you like bad boys?" Harlan wondered.

Lee laughed. "Why?"

"Your last boyfriend wasn't Mormon."

"So?" Lee chuckled.

"Was that just part of a rebellious phase?"

Lee shrugged with a smile. "Could have been."

"So you do like bad boys."

"I like whoever I like. I don't like a specific kind of guy."

"Alright," Harlan smiled, glancing at her lips for a split second.

Lee noticed and laughed softly, glancing at the grassland in front of her. "Your turn."

"Right…" he thought, stroking his chin. "…Have you ever played beer pong?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lee laughed.

"What?" Harlan asked defensively with a laugh. "I'm curious!"

Lee smiled. "Yes, I have played beer pong."

Harlan gave a simple nod. "Your turn."

"Hmm…what's your favorite color?"

Harlan rolled his eyes with his cute half-smile.

"What?" Lee grinned, trying to hold back a laugh as she noticed his eye roll.

"Blue."

Lee gasped dramatically. "No way. Me too."

Harlan grinned. "Well aren't we just two peas in a pod?"

Lee laughed. "It's your turn."

"Do you miss your dad?"

Lee's smile turned faint and she nodded softly. "I miss how he was. But yeah, kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…just…he was different the older I got. Sure he treated me like an adult, but he just didn't seem to care as much. He'd talk openly about sex like it was no big deal, and tell me about things he'd do with his girlfriends, and tell me to be careful when—or if my boyfriend and I were physical," Lee shrugged. "…I mean, I guess it's alright. But he started all that when I was sixteen when I was still trying to figure everything out. Sure he answered all of my questions that I was curious about, but he became more like a friend than a father…and I just told you my whole relationship with my dad. Sorry."

Harlan shook his head with a warm smile. "It's alright. Vent all you want."

"Damn you, you tricked me!" Lee laughed, nudging Harlan's arm playfully.

"Hey, language!" Harlan joked, pointing his finger at her to scold her.

"My turn right?"

Harlan nodded, moving back down to look up at the stars.

Lee joined him, her hands meeting on her stomach. "Mind if I get personal?"

Harlan narrowed his eyes and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Only if I can."

"I suppose that's fair," she agreed.

"Shoot."

She looked up at the stars and hesitated a moment. "Are you a virgin, Harlan?"

"Awe, really?" Harlan complained. "This question?"

Lee rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to answer, then don't."

"I am," he said simply.

"Alright," Lee said with a nod.

"…Are you?"

Lee chuckled. She chewed on her lip and got lost a moment connecting the stars in the sky. "No. I'm not."

"Why?"

"…Do you not know how sex works or?" Lee laughed.

Harlan smirked. "You know what I meant."

Lee exhaled softly. "Like I said, I didn't make very wise decisions."

Harlan nodded and looked up at the dark, cluttered sky.

It was silent for a moment and Lee wondered what was going through his mind. "…Look, judge me and chastise me if you want, but it won't change anything. And I really don't care what you think," she lied. She just didn't want him thinking of her any differently from past mistakes. She liked him, if it wasn't obvious enough, and his opinion could make or break their potential relationship status.

"Hey…" Harlan replied as he sat up on his elbows. "I'm not going to chastise you, I know you're smart enough to figure out your own mistakes."

"But you don't like it. I can tell," Lee said, sitting up to move cross-legged again. She suddenly wanted some space apart.

"Well…there's no point in dwelling on it. You can't do anything about it."

"Right." She scooted to the edge of the truck bed, thinking their relationship was going to crumble. She let her feet hang off the edge and she looked down at her hands, every detail and crease becoming more important than the scenery in her midst.

Harlan didn't say anything, and it made Lee more anxious. And more prone to thinking she'd really screwed things up between them.

"You don't get it, Harlan."

"Don't get what?"

Lee shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it."

"Lee…you're doing it again."

"I said forget it."

Harlan scooted closer to her until his legs were hanging off of the tailgate next to hers. "I don't get how easy it is to fall into things like that?"

Lee didn't say anything; she just looked at the field in front of her.

"I have parts down there you know," Harlan laughed. "I'm not numb down there."

It forced a smile out of Lee and she glanced at him. "I never said you were."

"You assume I've done absolutely nothing."

"Sorry."

Harlan shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Lee smiled. "Okay."

"I'm glad you're moving up from it, and that you've learned from it. I'm not judging you at all."

"Thank you."

"…It's your turn I believe," Harlan chuckled.

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" Lee smirked, nudging Harlan's arm again. At least it gave her a little assurance that he didn't think anything of it by going back to their game. "Turn offs?"

"Hmm," Harlan hummed. "…Not being genuine, or humble—bad hygiene." He shrugged. "Just the main ones."

Lee nodded in agreement. "Same…along with two-timing dirt bags."

Harlan chuckled. "I don't blame you."

"I do sometimes," Lee muttered.

"Why?"

"…I just thought I could have done more to keep him happy—satisfied. I tried—really hard actually," Lee said with a short, soft laugh. "I always kind of knew that something was going on, I just wanted to ignore it and pretend everything was fine."

"When did you find out?"

Lee smiled to herself, only to cover up her disappointment. "Boy, was that a fun night."

Harlan looked over at her confused for a moment, wondering why she was smiling.

"Uh…well it was New Years. And Nathan and I got into a fight. We'd been fighting a lot around that time and I told him I was gonna leave him, and then he said 'well, fine, you're a pain in the ass anyway. And by the way, Gemma and I slept together'." She looked back down at her hands and picked at the black nail polish on her thumb.

"What an asshole," Harlan shook his head.

"Hey now, if I can't curse then you can't either," Lee smiled, still picking at her nail polish.

"He didn't deserve you. You know that right?"

Lee picked her head up and shrugged, then after thinking a moment she shook her head.

"Seriously. If I were him I'd regret ever being like that to you."

Lee shook her head again. "He was right though."

"No he wasn't. He was a dumbass."

"I'm a pain in the ass. I really am."

"You're not."

"We've only been around each other for a couple days, Harlan. Nathan knew me for a year."

"Then obviously he has no idea what he's talking about."

"Then why does my dad tell me the same thing?" Lee asked, her eyes shifting to Harlan.

"I…I've been around you for a couple days and I'll admit, you do play hard-to-get, but that doesn't mean you're hard to handle," he defended.

"You don't know me very well then," Lee replied.

"I know enough to feel like I should spend a whole lot more time with you."

"Careful, I might scare you away," Lee chuckled softly.

"I'm not easily frightened."

Lee smiled at him and noticed his eyes on her lips. Her smile widened. "Thanks for taking me out tonight."

"Of course," Harlan smiled. "I have a great time with you."

"Likewise."

"…Hang on a second," Harlan said, stepping down from the tailgate and making his way to the cab of the truck. He came back with two sparklers in his hand and a lighter. "One for you…" he handed Lee a sparkler and smiled happily.

Lee chuckled. "Ooh, thank you."

"I just remembered I had these in the glove box."

"From when?"

"Uh…my buds and I bought some fireworks and were messing around out here one night, we never ended up using them."

"Fourth of July must be fun then," Lee smiled as she watched Harlan light hers first.

"Oh loads, you just wait," Harlan grinned, lighting his next.

Each turned into a different color, illuminating their faces and sending off sparks in each direction.

Lee twirled around and drew shapes in the air above her.

"Wait…one more second," Harlan laughed softly. He walked around to the driver's side and turned on the engine, cranking up the country music station until it was loud enough to hear from a few feet away.

Lee's smile grew and he started dancing around, the sparkler moving around with her and she sang along to Luke Bryan's _Rain is a Good Thing_.

Harlan laughed and danced along. "Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey, whiskey makes my baby…get a little frisky!"

Lee sang along, then her sparkler ran out and she stopped. "Awwwwe."

Harlan smiled and grabbed the stick in her hand, chucking his into the bed of the truck with hers. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, then pulled her close and rested his other hand on the small of her back. When the song ended, it was silent for a moment but he kept his feet moving as he led her in a dance. Kenny Chesney's _You and Tequila_ came on next.

Lee smiled and rested one hand in his and the other on his arm. "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Harlan smiled. "Yeah, but I don't mind being tired."

"We can go soon, if you need to."

"I'll let you know." Lee nodded and rested her head on his arm, each song that passed was just as slow as the last and it kept the comfortable mood alive.

"Hey Lee?" Harlan asked, pulling back gently.

"Yeah?" Lee asked, looking up at him.

Harlan smiled and Lee wrinkled her eyebrows, waiting for him to finish. Instead, his hand reached up to her chin and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! Feedback would be great! _


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own _Georgia Rule_ or _This is Gospel_ by Panic! At the Disco

**Chapter Nine**

'_Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart_

"Leigh-Ann Jaymes!" her mother yelled from the dining room.

Lee rolled over in bed and let out a groan, rubbing her eyes when she realized the sun was coming in through her window.

"Breakfast!" she yelled again.

Lee sat up, wrinkling her eyebrows with her eyes still closed. She blinked a couple times to adjust to the light and looked over at the clock. **9:45am**. _Wait…last night…._ Lee remembered kissing him…well, him kissing her…and then spending the rest of the night watching the stars, talking. About anything.

"Leigh-Ann Jaymes," her mother called, "I'm not gonna say it again."

"I'm coming, jease!" Lee called back irritably. She climbed out of bed and put her hair up. She made her way downstairs a moment later and walked into the dining room where two plates were arranged on the table.

Her mother sat down after filling their glasses with milk. "Prayer?" she reminded.

Lee nodded and folded her arms.

After blessing the food her mother glanced at her, taking a bite of her French toast. "So how was last night?"

Lee smiled, already chewing a bite. "Pretty good."

"What did you guys do?"

"We got sandwiches from the deli on Main, then we had a picnic and watched the stars."

"Awe, that sounds nice," her mother smiled.

Lee nodded with a smile. "It was."

"…did you kiss him?"

Lee rolled her eyes.

"What? It's a harmless question."

"I didn't…he kissed me."

"OOH!" her mom squealed.

"Mom, calm yourself," Lee laughed.

"I've been deprived of boy talk, okay? You didn't even tell me about your last boyfriend."

Lee chuckled. "Harlan's great."

Her mom nodded. "He's a great guy. His whole family's very nice."

"They do sound like the perfect Mormon family."

"Harlan got into some trouble with this girl named Rachel before he left on his mission, but other than that he's a good egg."

"What happened?"

Her mom shrugged lightly as she cut into her French toast for another bite. "Not sure. I just know his mission was delayed because of it."

Lee shrugged. "His business."

"That's right." Her mother took another bite before taking a sip of her milk and Lee continued eating.

A couple minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," Lee said, getting up from her seat. She peaked through the curtain that shaded a glass window next to the large door. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from the door.

"Mom!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"What?"

"It's Harlan," she moved back into the dining room.

"Answer it then!" she whispered back.

"I'm not answering it like this," Lee gestured to herself. Her hair was pulled back, there was eyeliner under her eyes and she was still in her pajamas. "Answer it, please? Just say I'm still asleep or something."

"But…" her mom said.

"Thanks." She took quick steps for the stairs, running up them softly.

There was another knock and her mother moved to the door.

Lee stood in her room. She heard them greet each other and wished she would've known he was coming over so she would be the one greeting him.

"Sorry for coming over so early," Lee heard Harlan say.

"It's no trouble," her mother said.

"Uh…is Lee home?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Oh…well never mind then," he chuckled.

"I can tell her you stopped by."

"That would be great, thank you. And…can you give this to her for me?"

"Of course."

"Take care," Lee heard Harlan's voice fading and she heard the door close.

"Lee," her mother called, climbing the stairs to her room.

Lee met her at the top. "What is it?"

Her mother handed her a folded up piece of paper.

Lee smiled. "Thanks for breakfast." She kissed her mom's cheek and turned into her room, shutting her door behind her.

She unfolded the piece of paper and found his small, scratchy handwriting.

Dear Lee,

I had a great time last night, and I hope there are more of those nights in the future. This is no trip to Amsterdam or anything, and I'm not dying so I can't convince you to stick around, but I wanted to say thank you for spending time with me lately. I care about you and I hope you know that, even though we only met over a week ago. If I should be so lucky to spend time with you again, I'll be at the lake today at noon. I hope you come.

Harlan x

Lee smiled to herself, looking back at the clock. **10:30am**. Just enough time to shower and be there on time, not looking like a hot mess.

…

Lee walked down the dock, her blue sneakers hanging by two fingers at her side. It was just before noon and Harlan still wasn't in sight. She sat on the warm wood, setting her sneakers next to her and taking off the over-sized flannel she wore over a black tank-top. The sun absorbed itself into the fabric and started to make her sweat. She wondered why she'd picked today to wear a worn-out flannel, but the breeze was still a nice relief when she was walking down shady streets on her way.

She looked around, wondering where he might be. It wasn't like him to be late, and if he lied to her it wasn't a funny joke. But before any more doubts could crawl into her mind she saw a small, white fishing boat floating into the little cove she'd come familiar with. Harlan was sat in it, baring a grin when he saw Lee sitting at the end of the dock.

Lee stood up and rested her hands on her hips. "Hey," she smiled, greeting him once he had drifted closer.

"Hi there," he returned, tossing a rope next to her on the dock.

Lee grabbed it and tied it around a post to secure the boat.

Harlan climbed out carefully and gained his composure, engulfing her in a hug a moment later. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great. Thank you."

"Sorry I came by so early, I thought you might be up. I'm glad you got my message though."

"I did," Lee smiled, "And thank you, it was very sweet."

"So, uh…you did have fun last night, right?" Harlan asked with hope.

Lee nodded. "I did, a lot of fun. Thank you."

"Good," Harlan smiled. "I did too."

Lee smiled after a moment of silence and pointed to the boat tied to the dock. "That yours?"

Harlan nodded. "Yeah, I took it out for a while. It's a nice day today."

"What about work?"

"I uh…well, this morning I showed up about ready to fall over cause I was so tired, so they sent me home and I was able to sleep for another three hours."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Harlan chuckled. "I'd say last night was worth it."

Lee smiled, gesturing to the boat again. "Wanna show me around?"

Harlan's smile widened and he took a moment to look at her—as if he didn't hear the question nearly as often as he wanted to—then nodded. "Yeah, c'mon."

Lee chuckled at his reaction and took his hand as she stepped into the boat. She sat down facing him and smiled once he had untied the boat and they started drifting into the middle of the cove.

"Take this out a lot?" Lee wondered.

Harlan nodded. "When I wanna clear my head, or think about things."

"Like today?"

"Yeah," Harlan smiled, "Like today."

Lee returned his smile and looked around—noticing the breeze flowing through the trees, the rippling water as it trailed behind them, and how quiet it must be when he takes it out alone.

"Ever been fishing?"

"I have not."

"Oh, right, we were supposed to do that."

Lee smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"We will soon."

Lee smiled and kept her eyes shifting around to take in the scenery around her. It was so rich and green and healthy. It was as if no civilization was around for miles to kill it off, or clear it out to build new houses or malls or office buildings. She was in the middle of nature, the deepest—she thought—she'd ever been.

She now realized why Harlan had liked coming out here so much. It was probably the calmest and most peaceful place she'd ever been to. The only thing you could hear were faint rustling in bushes or leaves from the canopies above. The trance started to work on her. Her mind was open to wander.

What was she doing? She had just met Harlan and they were already considered a "thing?" Maybe she was just over-analyzing, or over-thinking. Why did she all-of-a-sudden think of Harlan as just a friend? She'd really liked him a day ago. Maybe this lake thing wasn't such a great thing for her, she'd think herself into a corner of depression and get frustrated with herself.

Her eyes shifted to Harlan who was letting his eyes wander so her thoughts would stop.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Lee said, cutting into the silence surrounding them.

Harlan's gaze came back to her. "…that sounds bad."

"No, no. It's nothing bad, I promise."

Harlan nodded slightly. "What's up?"

"I really like you a lot, Harlan."

"…but?"

"I just…I have a really hard time trusting people after what happened with Nathan. It's a bigger problem then I realize sometimes."

"…Okay…."

"Would you consider us to be dating?"

"Um…well…I guess if I were to be asked out I would say 'I'm seeing someone.'"

"Okay…"

"—Do you wanna date other people?" Harlan interrupted. "'Cause I'm not trying to hinder you from dating anyone else or anything, I just really like you."

"No," Lee shook her head slightly. "No, I just want to take things slow."

Harlan nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"…For what?"

"I know you probably don't like the sound of this. If you wanna date other people we can."

Harlan smiled. "Whatever you wanna do, Lee Jaymes, I really don't mind."

Lee broke into a smile and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Augustus."

"You want slow, that's fine."

"Thank you."

"Of course," Harlan smiled.

Lee's smile didn't falter, and she glanced around once more at the green around her. "My mom said you dated a girl named Rachel before your mission. Did you guys write to each other?"

Harlan hesitated a moment, a little taken aback by the sound of her name and shook his head. "We broke it off a couple months before I left."

"Why?"

"I wanted to focus on getting prepared, she kind of clouded that."

Lee nodded. "Understandable."

Harlan offered a small smile and stopped rowing; he rested his forearms on his knees and glanced at the trees lining the bank. "…Remember when you thought I hadn't done anything?"

"You did with her?"

Harlan nodded and scratched the side of his head. "So I know what you mean when you said you fell into bad habits and had some bad influences. Rachel was that for me."

Lee nodded and smiled faintly. "…You know I'm not judging you for any of that right?"

Harlan nodded slightly. "I know. I really appreciate that. Everyone else did."

"I can only imagine."

"It's funny how we always try to better ourselves and be more 'Christ-like' when everyone around you is judging you for things that aren't even their business."

Lee nodded. "That's partly why I left."

"Being judged?"

"Yeah…I mean, they judge me for not being Christ-like, I just thought, 'Don't go casting stones at me when you're just as imperfect as I am.' It just bothered the shit outta me."

Harlan nodded in agreement.

"Excuse my language."

"Excused."

Lee smiled. "Means I'm comfortable around you."

"Hmm?" Harlan asked.

"If I swear around you it means I'm comfortable around you. And I don't think you'll judge me."

"Ah, okay."

"Also, I'm trying to stop so charge me a dollar next time."

Harlan gave Lee a small nod. "Will do."

* * *

_Feedback would be awesome! _

_Note: The morals and values of characters and groups in this story are based only on personal opinion and beliefs. They are not meant to target anyone or offend anyone, so I apologize for anything offensive. It's merely to show characterization. _


End file.
